Lady Amarantha/History
History The Tomboy Much of Amarantha’s history is still unknown but what was revealed from when she commented about it to Demetrius. She was the daughter of a world noble mother and father; she grew up in the lap of wealth and a carefree life. However she never really liked the girly stuff that he parents gotten her, she wanted to fight and had a thirst for adventure. But she was often told by her parents to not think that way, because it leads the way to becoming pirates. She however thought that pirates were very awesome and to be one would be dreams come true. As she grow up she started to become more tomboyish as she grew up, she started to wear more boyish cloths and such. Leaving dresses and such, she started to become more of rebel when she was just 7 years old. She disrespected her pirates and such, until she began to fight with her parents. But when she and her parents never got along, she went to a secret place on the island she would often go under a beautiful cherry blossom tree. The Fruit of the Blossoms There she found happiness there and a way to dream about what it would be like to free and to be a pirate. One day she was dreaming about being a pirate, until one day a strange fruit fell from the cherry blossom tree. However what was strange to her was that she didn’t knew of such fruits that came off such a tree, so she looked at the fruit. A few moments after she ate the Kouryou Kouryou no Mi, then she could feel its powers come across her body. She knew that she finally got a chance to do what she wanted, although she hid its powers from her parents. Which was a bad idea, she produce many different smells of incense and such, so her parents began to get weird feelings that she ate a devil fruit. After questioning her for hours, her parents were extremely disappointed in her. But she wanted to keep it, however her parents didn’t want her to ever leave their home again. Durga is Born At the age of 8 she left her home and departed to a near by town. However only an eight year old girl, she wanting to be like a pirate. She found a female pirate, which she looked up to like a mother. But after a few years with seas with her and training in Rokushiki and her devil fruit ability. The female pirate’s crew was attacked by Demetrius and his crew, after a long and hopeless fight. All the members of the female pirates crew were killed, expect for Amarantha. She wasn’t scared of Demetrius form and this pleased Demetrius seeing that she didn’t fear him. He offered to join him and she did, since then she has been made a division commander, mastered her devil fruit and Rokushiki. She also is now the leader of the mother’s four guardians and a commanding officer among the Hakuri Pirates. Category:Kazekage21 Category:Character Subpages